Father's Bond
by ShalilyQueen
Summary: A father is more than someone who looks after you, he's your stronghold, he's your best friend, he's a playmate, a friend, a clown, a protector, someone that guides you when you lose you way some who will catch you when you fall and encourage you to get back on your feet and try again. He's a role model, a King in his household but most of he's a 'daddy'.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or its characters. Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **AN: Happy Father's Day Everyone! I am here once again with another one-shot dedicated to this day. It will involve all my Shalily babies including Charle Extalia and my oc twins Naak and Gentry Extalia and of course a LOT of DADDY PANTHERLILY! This is based off the future of Sneakers on Pointe. This one-shot was betaed by Samantharoseheartfillia. Enjoy~**

 **Father's Bond**

 _ **"He can play like a kid, give advice like a friend, and protect like a bodyguard"**_

* * *

 _ **"You fathers will understand. You have a little girl. She looks up to you. You're her oracle. You're her hero"**_

 _ **~Stanley T. Banks**_

 **Charle's story:**

"They did what?!"

The room seem to shake at the sound of a salmon-haired man yelling at the top of his lungs about a situation that he refused to believe was true.

Six figures gathered in the principal's office of Magnolia Elementary School. Charle Extalia and Happy Dragneel sat in big chairs in front of the principal's desk, their heads down in shame. Lucy and Natsu Dragneel sat on small chairs beside Happy while Pantherlily Extalia sat in the chair beside Charle. The parents had been called after an incident that happened at recess and it was looking like the two young second graders were the center of attention.

"And you sure that's what happened?" Lucy asked in a calm voice. She tried her best to lighten the atmosphere that her husband had seemed to darken with his loud obnoxious voice, but in all truth, she didn't believe what she was hearing either.

Before the principal could answer the woman's question she was interrupted by Natsu once more.

"Of course not! There's no way that crud could be true! Charle and Happy would never just start a fight! At least not without a darn good reason." Natsu slammed his fist on top of the desk in anger. The principal looked up at Natsu who's onyx eyes bore into hers with a death glare, but she remained unfazed.

"Mr. Dragneel, please calm yourself and sit down so I may finish." Natsu gave her a scowl before crossing his arms as he sat back on the seat next to Lucy.

"Now as I was saying. This is what the older kids told me. And I've had these two in my office for about an hour trying to ask them their side of the story. But they will not speak."

Lily glanced over at Charle who had her tiny hands clenched to her skirt, biting her lip. He demanded just as much justice for his daughter as Natsu did, but he wasn't going to shout and yell to get it.

Natsu looked at Happy who had his head lowered. The man kneeled to the floor in front of his son.

"Come on, what happened, buddy? You don't have to be afraid to tell us." The young boy looked up at his father, his face full of shame. He cast his eyes back to his lap again not saying a word.

The principal exhaled a deep breath giving up on the interrogation.

"Well then, if they refuse to speak, then I have no choice but to assume the information I was given is true and I would have to suspend them both for three days."

Lucy and Lily's eyes widen in shock. Happy's eyes shot up with the words that left the older woman's lips. Natsu jumped up from the floor getting ready to holler once more but Happy had beaten him to the punch.

"Wait! please! If you're going to suspend someone, just suspend me! Charle did nothing wrong…! I-it was my fault. I take the full blame." Happy squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip hard refusing to let any tears fall.

Charle lifted her head as she looked at the blue haired boy with grateful but sorrowful chocolate eyes.

"No," she said quietly. " I was to blame too. We both fought the big kids. So we will both take responsibility." Charle looked up to the principal. They locked eyes and the principal nodded admiring that they were taking their consequence peacefully instead of trying to fight it.

"Very well then, three days suspension for Charle Extalia and Happy Dragneel." Natsu's face was hot with anger.

"How can you say that!? You don't even know the whole story and you're placing blame and punishing the weak!? What kind of sick person are you?" Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm to try to silence him.

"Natsu, hush, what's done is done," she said trying to soothe the growing flame rising inside Natsu.

The principal looked up into Natsu's eyes. "Mr. Dragneel, I am simply just doing my job, unless they tell me their part of the story I can't choose who should be held responsible."

Lily crossed his arms and was sporting a calm face glancing at the corner of his eyes at his little platinum blond daughter who seemed to be trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Mr. Extalia." He looked up to the Principal letting her know she had his attention.

"Do you have any questions, comments or concerns on this matter?" Lily looked at Charle again with his muscular arms crossed.

"No ma'am, I do not," he replied. He could have sworn he saw Charle flinch as if frightened by his words.

"Very well then. That is all. They have their backpacks so they are ready to go. If you get any extra information from them please let me know. I don't wish to cast unfair judgment, but if they don't tell me anything it's their word against that of the older students." Lily stood up and stretched his hand out towards the principal.

"Thank you, we understand completely. Have a good rest of your day, miss." The principal grabbed his hand and gave him a handshake.

"Thank you, and to you as well Mr. Extalia,"

Their hands separated. Lily grabbed Charle's backpack that laid on the floor by the chair.

"Let's go. Charle. We are going home." He saw her flinch again at his voice.

"Yes sir," she said quietly slipping off the seat, her feet slowly touching the ground.

He held the door open for her as she walked out. All he could hear behind him was Natsu being pulled by Lucy as he yelled about how it wasn't fair and how Happy and Charle were innocent even though they all knew just about nothing of what really happened.

Lily lead Charle to the car and opened the door for her. On the ride home, he glances at Charle through the rear view mirror only to see her gazing out the window with both hands in her lap.

Once they arrived home he got out of the car and opened the door for her. He grabs her backpack and walks to unlock the door letting her in.

He remembered that Shagotte had taken the twins to Levy's house to help her with her kids and to hang out. He had to assume she might not be home for a quite some time so it was just him and Charle. Lily hung the backpack on the hanger by the door.

"Once you have taken off your shoes I want you to have a seat on the couch so we can have a talk, understand?" There it was again, she flinched.

"Yes sir," she answered quietly. She did exactly what she was told, slipped off her shoes and climbed onto the couch and sat quietly awaiting her father. Lily walked to the kitchen to make some tea and slice some kiwis for the both of them.

He poured the tea into Charle's favorite mug that was covered with little cat faces and then poured a cup for himself. He walked back to living room holding the mugs securely in one hand by their handles and the bowl of kiwis in the other. He sat by her on the couch, cushions lifting to the sudden weight added to it.

He placed the bowl of kiwis and his mug on the coffee table and offered Charle her cup.

"Here, you go. I know you didn't have lunch yet. It's not even one o'clock." Charle looked at him then at the mug. Her small pale fingers wrapped around the mug grabbing it from his hands. Thier knuckles brushed at the exchange.  
"Be careful it's still hot," Lily warned.

Charle nodded. "Thank you." she blew on it then took a sip, letting out a sigh then holding it in her lap. Lily took a sip from his own mug then sat it on the coffee table.

"Now then, you want to tell me what really happened today at recess." He saw her stiffen at his words and look down into the mug. Her white hair flowed and covered her face, hiding her expression. He let out a sigh and got off the couch kneeling down in front of her.

"Kitten? You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything, you know that, right?"

She remained silent, her head still down. He placed a finger gently on her chin lifting it up so he could see her eyes. "Right?"

Charle eyes started to water and her lip trembled but nodded to his words.  
"Y-yes sir." Lily took his thumb and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Now tell Daddy what happened." His voice was firm but calm, showing Charle that she was in no trouble but just wanted to know what happened.

Her eyes squeezed shut and tears started to fall. He saw her hands shake as she held the cup in them.

"T-they were being mean. They started it." Lily assumed that "they" were the big kids the principal spoke of.

"What did they do sweetheart?"  
Charle opened her eyes releasing a stream of tears.

"T-they were p-pulling my hair a-and calling me names. Happy came and pushed them away from me. He told them to leave me a-alone but they still kept being mean. They were saying mean things about our clothes and our hair."

Lily took in every bit of what his daughter was telling him, he took a deep breath trying to resist the urge to drive up to the school and give those kids the beating they deserved.

"What else happened? Did you fight back?"

Charle nodded. "I did but not at first I didn't want to get in trouble, but then Happy started fighting them, I tried pulling him back but he said he wouldn't let them get away with hurting me."

Lily saw a happiness ghost in her eyes along with a pink blush coloring her freckled cheeks. He had to reward Happy for standing up for his little girl, he sure takes after his father, even if he was adopted.

"When did you start fighting back," Lily asked curiously. Charle bit her lip, more tears started to fall .

"They said something mean." Lily was confused, it must have been very bad if she fought back because of that, after all the other stuff they did.

"What did they say?"

Charle looked up at him then shook her head. "I-I can't tell you."

The dark man rose an eyebrow causing his scar to stretch. "And why not?"

Charle looked down at her mug again. "Because, it's really bad."

Lily placed a hand on her pale cheek. "Kitten, just tell me, you won't get in trouble, just tell me what they said." Charle bottom lip was going red by how many times she was biting it. She took a deep shaky breath.

"T-they said something mean about Uncle Natsu, about his pink hair…" She looked up into his golden eyes."…and they said that you were the "N" word." Lily's eyes widened shocked at what she was telling him.

"What?" It's a good thing he had a lot of self-control or the conversation would have been long over and he would be wiping the floor with small school kids.

Charle nodded. "Y-yeah, and they said that I must be a slave child because I'm y-your daughter…so when I heard them say that… I bit them and scratched their faces. I was so mad! They called you a mean word, a-and I wanted to fight them b-because you're the g-greatest daddy in the world." By now Charle was sobbing and talking so fast Lily could hardly understand her past the sobs and slurred words. "and I wasn't going to let them talk about you and Uncle Natsu like that." Her eyes still filled with tears but her face was scrunched up into an adorable scowl that had Shagotte's determination written all over it.

Lily smiled at her and gave her a hug. A deep chuckle vibrated in his chest.  
"Thank you, my little angel." He felt Charle's arms wrap around his neck and bury her face into it. She let out a soft giggle.

"You're welcome daddy," Lily took his hands and whipped the remaining tears that still loitered in Charle's eyes then got up on his feet.

He took the mug away from her lap placing it on the coffee table. The young girl looked up at him in confusion. He looked down at her bearing a toothy smile.

"Put on your shoes we are going back to the school to let the principal know what happened."

Charle's eyes enlarged in fear. She jumped off the couch putting her hands up and shaking her head.

"No daddy! You can't tell the principal! The big kids said if we tell the principal what they did then they would beat us up," she nearly shouted. Her eyes lowered to the floor. The realization struck Lily like a rock to the head.

"So, that's why you didn't tell the principal what happened?" Lily asked, now understanding the situation.

Charle nodded. "Yes sir," Lily kneeled down to her level and placed a hand on her head.

"Don't worry. Daddy is going to handle this. Now let's go. Everything is going to be ok."

Charle looked up at him with hesitation.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked. She lowered her head thinking hard then looked back up at him nodding with confidence.

"Yes! I do!" Lily let out a chuckle then patted the top of her head.

"That's my girl! Now come on! Let's teach those big kids not to mess with our family."

Charle brown eyes sparkled with justice.  
"Aye, Sir!"

Lily walked to the door putting on his shoes waiting for Charle to do the same. He paused a moment then walked back to the table to grab the bowl of kiwis and stuffing a handful in his mouth, caused the little girl behind him to giggle.

He walked back to the door opening it up for her as she skipped out to the car. Lily reached into his pocket for his cellphone about to call Natsu and tell him what he knew. But before he pressed the number the phone rang with Natsu's smiling face on the screen.

"You must have heard," Lily answered. "I was just about to call." He heard the younger man chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Yeah I did. Heading back to the school now."

Lily laughed "Same here."

"You ready to beat some big kid tails?" A wide smile spread across Lily's face, unseen by the man on the other side of the phone.

"Aye."

* * *

 _ **"Every father should remember one day his son will follow his example instead of his advice."**_

 **Gentry's story:**

Anyone in the house could tell the tension was high. Everyone felt out of place, Shagotte hated this feeling, yet she felt like she was the only one who felt it.

The white-haired woman cooked silently in the kitchen, placing the last finishing touches on the dessert that she spent hours making. But she frowned at it for the fact that no one was going to be able to enjoy her tasty masterpiece that night.

"Lily?" Shagotte called to her husband that was reading a book in his recliner.

He turned from his book to look at her. "Yes?" Shagotte walked up to him placing a small peck on his forehead.

"Will you go get the kids for dinner for me, please?" she asked sweetly.

Lily let out an exasperated sigh. After putting them all on punishment he thought she wouldn't even want him near them for a while. But he understood why and he didn't have the heart to argue with anyone about it at the moment.

He lifted himself off the chair and onto his feet. He stretched his arms high in the air before heading to the direction of the stairs. Before he even left the living room he felt Shagotte's small hand firmly grasp his.

"Please go talk to Gentry. He needs to understand everything clearly." Lily glanced over his shoulder to look at his wife. Her eyes were dulled with a hint of sadness not having any control over what happened. Lily turned around and cupped her delicate face in his hands giving her the handsome smile she loved so much.

"I will don't worry about that." He bent down and placed a kiss lovingly on her cheek, then released her. Shagotte looked into his eyes with a light blush.

"Thank you."

Lily smiled reassuringly and walked to the stairs.

"I'll call the girls down to help you set up the table," And with that, he went up the stairs knocking on Charle's door first then opening it. He poked his head inside and saw that she was laying on her bed with her head hanging off the edge.

"It's time to come down for dinner, Kitten." The almost preteen looked up at her father.

"Ok, I'm coming." After her response Lily left the room without another word. He walked to his youngest daughter's room right across the hall knocking on it. He immediately heard her soft voice.

"Come in." Lily opened the door and went in. He saw her sitting on the floor against her bed with an ice pack on her arm.

"You ok, sweet pea?" The little seven-year-old girl smiled up at her father, her light brown curly hair spiraled all over her head.

"Yes, daddy. I'm ok. It only hurts a little bit." Lily walked to her side and kneeled to her level.

"Let me see." Naak obeyed her father's command and held out her arm, removing the ice pack. He examined the mark on her arm carefully. It had a large purple bruise on it, the cause of everyone getting in trouble was because of that bruise. Naak looked up into her father's eyes with her sparkling golden orbs, a trait she truly inherited from him.

Lily gently took the tan bruised arm in his hands. He bent down and placed a light kiss on the bruised area. He heard a giggle leave the girl's lips. He looked back up at her smiling face and a rosy blush on her freckled cheeks.

"Does it feel a little better now?"

Naak nodded as she took her arm back. "Yes, it does."

Lily gave her a small smile. "Good girl." He stood back up on his feet. "Your mother wants you to come down for dinner." Naak got to her feet holding the ice pack on her arm, still all smiles.

"Kay, I'll go down now then." The curly haired girl left the room without a sound leaving Lily only in surprise.

The man just chuckled then left the room.

The last and final room was one, he had to admit, he didn't want to go into. After everything that happened that day he wouldn't be surprised if his son never wanted to speak to him again, but he did what he had to do as a parent and a father. So whether he likes it or not, all of the kids in the house have to take responsibility for their actions along with the consequences and punishments.

Lily took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" The voice of his seven-year-old son was heard from the other side of the door. Lily decided to refuse the boy's request and walk in. He found Gentry bundled up under his blankets on his bed.

"Gentry," Lily calls with a deep voice. "It's time for you to come down for dinner." He tried his best to make sure he didn't sound angry. All of them had already been punished, he didn't want to cause any more conflict.

"I'm not hungry," Gentry cried angrily. Lily let out a sigh as we walked to the boy's bedside.

"Come on son you need to eat."

"I said, I'm not hungry! Go away!" Gentry cried again refusing to move from his spot.

Lily stood for a second thinking. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back facing the boy.

"Look. Gentry, I did what I did because I love you, not because I wanted to hurt you."

Gentry was silent, he didn't say a word. He felt the boy's body shift positions probably so his face was towards the wall so they were now back to back.

"Yeah right," Lily heard him say under his breath.

"Gentry, you knew better than to hit your sisters."

"Well, they shouldn't have been messing with my stuff! Why didn't they get a spanking too?"

"They got punished accordingly, they are both grounded. Along with you."

"Then why did I have to get beat huh!?" Gentry's voice rose an octave balling up tighter under his covers. Lily sighed.

"Because I don't want you hitting your sisters or girls in general. What would I be teaching you if I just had let something like that slide?" The boy fell back silent. Lily could almost hear the wheels turning in his head.

The boy rose from his spot sitting up but still remaining under his blankets. Lily suddenly felt a warm mass touch his back. Gentry had taken the opportunity to lean his back against Lily's. The scar-faced man sighed in relief, his son was coming along with what he was saying.

"Gentry, do you know how I grew up?" Lily felt Gentry shake his head as a response to his question.

"Son, me and your mother grew up without parents to discipline us. Your mother, I'm sure was a pretty good child considering how she turned out." Lily chuckled at the thought. "But then again, she did have grandparents to take care of her after her parents passed," Gentry said nothing. Lily let out a huff. "But that's beside the point." Lily shifted his weight a little on the bed.

"When I was your age, I lost my parents. I didn't take it very well. After that, I was broken for a long time. It caused me to do things I normally wouldn't do." Gentry turned his head a little.

"Really?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, it did. I wasn't what you call the best influence in the world at the time, even though I did keep my morals. But back then I lived in an orphanage, actually, I believe it still stands on the outskirts of Magnolia. It-It wasn't easy living there."

The boy leaned more against his father's back as Lily spoke, the steam of the day wearing down to nothing.

"What happened," He asked, curiosity in his voice. Lily closed his eyes as the memories of his past came crawling up to him once more.

"I was bullied a lot, and not just from the kids either, the adults were just as terrible. It didn't matter what I was doing, whether it was right or wrong, I was beaten for it. The beating made me bitter and mean, I wanted to die. The only thing keeping me sane was the thoughts of my parents and how they raised me." He leaned back a little looking at the ceiling that was lit with light up stickers of stars and planets.

"The point I'm trying to get across to you is that I don't want you to grow up the way I did, bitter, mean and hating life. Of course, you have not one but two parents that love you, which is a huge step from what I had. The people I stayed with didn't care whether I disappeared or even died. I want you to grow up better than I did. I will not allow my son to grow up thinking its ok to hit women, because it's not. It would be even worse to even allow you to do so because my father taught me the same thing before he died. Have you ever seen me raise a single hand at your mother? Well, have you?"

The room went silent. Gentry was quiet with no response. Lily continues to speak.

"You are a much better man than this. I want you to grow and be the type of person that protects his family does not hurt them." Gentry slowly removed the blanket from his face, now being able to see around him.

Lily turned to face him. He still saw the tears stains of his wailing from the whooping but now his silver eyes were filled with understanding. Lily stretched out his arms to him and wrapped them around his small body. The boy hugged back burying his face into the man's shirt.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he said in muffled voice. "I won't do it again." Lily released him from his grasp and placed a hand on his head ruffling his short light brown curls.

"Good, man. I only want the best for you, you know that right?"

Genty nodded. "Yes, sir."

Lily gave him a toothy smile, his scar crinkling. He stood up from the bed. "Now let's go downstairs for dinner. And you still need to apologize to your sisters. Understand?" Lily stated in a firm voice.

Gentry nodded. "Yes, sir." Lily ruffled his hair once more with a chuckle. Gentry hopped out of bed and walked to the door, the second he reached it Lily heard a low growl come from Gentry's stomach. The boy wrapped his arms around his stomach to block out the noise. Lily laid his hand on top of his head.

"I guess someone was hungry after all."

Gentry avoided eye contact. "Uh huh," was the only words that left his lips before quickly walking out the room with his dad laughing behind him.

* * *

 _ **"I may find my prince but my Dad will always be my King"**_

 **Naak's story:**

"Hey, daddy. Can we go to the park?" A tan 11-year-old girl looked up at her father with pleading eyes. Lily looked down at her. How could anyone say "No" to that adorable face?

"Sure, I see no problem with going after we run some errands," Lily answered with a smile.

"Yay!" She said with a giggle. She started to skip as they walked down the city sidewalks hand in hand. Shagotte had asked him to pick up a few items from the certain stores downtown. The spitfire beside him bounced happily, her light brown curls swaying with every movement and a smile spread wide on her beautiful face.

Lily couldn't help but smile as well, his daughter's smile was contagious, just like her mother's. All of their kids seemed to have taken after her in that department, not to mention the freckles that littered their cheeks. What was he going to do when someone decides to snatch them away from him?

 _'Why am I so scared?'_

His thoughts traveled to Gentry and Charle but he still didn't understand why he's mostly protective over Naak, is it because she was the youngest, Gentry is the same age, but he's also a boy and can fend for himself. He has to think harder on this.

He never desired setting one of his children higher than the other. It wasn't fair. He didn't like feeling like one child was more important than the others. He remembered talking to Shagotte not too long ago about the matter before summer break.

* * *

 _"Maybe it's because she's the youngest" he heard his wife's voice in his head as if she was standing right in front of him._

 _"No no. That can't be it. Can it? I mean I just don't like feeling this way. I love all our kids you know that." He heard her laugh as clear as day as they sat comfortably on the couch._

 _"There's no denying that, sweetheart." He could remember her leaning her head on his shoulder as she thought hard on his question. She hugged his muscular arm and lowered her eyes beginning to intertwine their fingers together._

 _"Maybe..maybe it's because she's the most vulnerable," Shagotte said with hesitation not wanting to say the words out loud. Lily glanced at her with confusion in his eyes._

 _"Why do you say that?" He saw her silver eyes sparkle at him with a hint of sadness_

 _"Well think about it, honey. She's isn't like Charle or Gentry. She's different in a good way. I mean they all are. I know it's not saying much but Charle has Happy to protect her even though she hates to admit it. Along with a pretty hard attitude when someone talks to her and also the will to protect herself. Gentry, he's in self-defense and as a boy, we really don't have a lot to worry about. But Naak…"_

 _He remembers her eyes darkening._

 _"She's a lot like me. She doesn't like being mean… She's a lover, not a fighter. She's tough yes, not to mention she's getting more beautiful by the day with almost no one truly to look after her. I believe its instinct for you as the protective daddy to want to keep her safe. You subconsciously know that she needs the most protection out of all of them. She's a target, for a lot of things and you know that."_

 _Lily thought about it even harder and it all seemed to make sense. He remembered pulling the woman into his lap. A surprised squeal left her lips at the sudden change of movement. He hugged her from behind while burying his nose into the crook of her neck taking in her scent of forever cinnamon and cherry blossoms._

 _"You're right." He said with a smile. Then his voice got low with deep seriousness. "Remind me to get a shotgun," Shagotte shook as her beautiful laugh burst in his thoughts like music to his ears._

 _"Aye." she said between her laugh._

* * *

"Daddy?" His was brought back to his life by Naak's voice. She was tilting her head at him in confusion. He gave her a comforting smile, attempting to ease away his distractedness.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

They were at the park now. He didn't know exactly how long he was lost in thought, but it must have been a lot longer than he expected.

"Nothing's wrong Na-Na. No need to worry about me," Lily reassured.

He should have known that wouldn't have worked. One thing he knew about this little girl is that she was very observant, she could read facial expressions and eyes like she was reading someone's soul. That probably was the reason she was able to counsel so many of her friends when they were sad, which he had the pleasure of witnessing more than once in the past.

Naak silently walked to his side and sat on the bench. She swung her legs back in forth looking towards the park with a beautiful smile, her tan freckled cheeks, rosy with life. Lily looked towards her smiling face. Her golden eyes looked cheerful with so much bliss and love. He knew he couldn't protect her forever. But until that time, when she meets her prince, whether she likes it or not, he will stay by her side.

"Daddy," she spoke not looking at him. "You don't have to worry about me either." His eyes widened as she turned her head to look towards him.  
"Until I find my prince you will always be the king to protect me right?" The dark man looked at her almost dumbfounded. Could this girl read minds?

She let out a giggle."And of course Mama the Queen, Tiger the brother prince and Kitty the Princess." Lily couldn't hold back any longer. He wrapped an arm around the young girl pulling her close to his chest trying his best to bite back tears that threatened to fall.

"Yes, yes that's right, sweetheart." He hugged her tight burying his face in her defined curls. Naak giggled again hugging her father back as hard as she could.

"I love you, Daddy," She said in her soft voice

"I love you too, Baby Panther."

* * *

 _ **"A truly rich man is one whose children run into his arms when his hands are empty"**_

 _ **~Unknown**_

 **Happy Father's Day**

 _ **~ShalilyQueen**_


End file.
